


What if Weiss died in the Battle of Mistral?

by TheChurchofJeffGoldblum



Series: What if...? [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum/pseuds/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum
Summary: What if Jaune never awoke to his semblance? What if he failed to save Weiss? How would what's left of Team RWBY react to that?
Series: What if...? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035669
Kudos: 5





	What if Weiss died in the Battle of Mistral?

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a friend, also writes fanfics and is much better than me so check him out. https://www.wattpad.com/user/MasterBlaster10000

Red

No, no no no, she can’t be gone. She just got here, I just got to see my best friend again after a year and she’s gone? This was supposed to be the happy family reunion, RWBY and JNR together again! She can't just be gone. She can’t be, she can’t be, she can’t be. 

Black 

I just walked in the sanctum, I didn’t think I’d find this. How? How could this have happened? We won, I thought we won, we beat the White Fang, we fought off Cinder and her lackeys, how? How could we win the battle but lose so much. I thought we had hope, hope that this wouldn’t turn out like Beacon, but it was just as bad. 

Yellow 

“That, THAT BASTARD! I’M GONNA TEAR HER TO SHREDS! As soon as I get my hands on that monster, I‘m gonna make sure she has to feel every sort of pain she ever dished out! Pyrrha, Penny, now Weiss? I’m gonna make sure she doesn’t live long enough to hurt another person ever again. Ever, if she wants to stop me, she’s gonna have to kill me too, and that’s not happening.


End file.
